historia_enigmatafandomcom-20200213-history
Eidolure
Eidolures are tiny creatures that resemble little more than a tadpole with a bulbous humanoid face. Eidolures are a playable race in Gaia. Physical Description The false body’s bright coloration and slightly greasy, plasticky skin, as well as its complete lack of a face make the presence of an Eidolure uncanny and rarely welcome. Society While they spend most of their lives peacefully in small tide pools and ponds, every Eidolure eventually feels the call of the wild and strikes out in search of a mate. In order to prove their fitness and grab the attention of other suitable Eidolures they bud off a secondary body that quickly grows to the size of an adult human. The Eidolure remains attached to the neck of this false body as it roams the land, searching for another Eidolure to impress. Eidolures feel driven to accomplish great deeds during this brief mating period as a further show of their fitness, and while their efforts may be welcomed by other species, their rehearsed theatrics and self-centered goal make them pariahs at best. Alignment and Religion Most Eidolures tend to be chaotic and lean towards neutrality. They do not worship Gods, at least not usually. Racial Traits * Ability Score Traits: The Eidolure’s false body is agile and hardy, but their canned mannerisms come off as insincere. Eidolures gain +2 dexterity, +2 constitution, and -2 charisma. * Type: Despite their odd biology, Eidolures are treated as humanoids. * Size: Eidolures with their false bodies are medium creatures and gain no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Eidolures have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Eidolures begin play speaking common and eidolish. Eidolures with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: elven, goblin, halfling, orc, and undercommon. * False Body (Ex): Eidolures germinate beautiful humanoid bodies to serve as courtship displays to attract other Eidolures. The false body almost always appears as a tall, well-muscled and fit androgynous human. The false body’s head is completely smooth, with no features or face, and the body is covered in brightly colored patterns across the skin. Eidolures prefer to leave as much of their false body uncovered as possible so their colors can attract suitable mates, but will deign to wear clothes amongst other intelligent species, if only to get them to shut up about it. The Eidolure and its false body are treated as a single creature, and the false body cannot be separated from the control of the Eidolure. The Eidolure nestles it’s true body in a small nook on the back of the false body’s neck, and can retreat into the nook as an immediate action, preventing it from being targeted separately by enemy attacks. Area of effect attacks only affect the false body. If the Eidolure is reduced to 0 hit points it’s false body is destroyed and it’s true body must detach. The Eidolure’s true body is diminutive size, has the same ability scores except for 5 strength, has base land and swim speeds of 30 feet, and has hit points equal to its constitution score. The Eidolure’s true body uses its normal saving throws, but it’s AC is modified by its new size and the loss of any armor and magic items it was wearing. The Eidolure retains all of its class features, and can still cast spells. If the Eidolure’s true body is reduced to 0 hit points it is slain. An Eidolure may also detach from its false body as an immediate action, causing the false body to fall into a comatose state until the Eidolure reattaches itself. If the Eidolure does not do so within a number of minutes equal to its constitution score, the false body dies. An Eidolure without a false body can create a new one in a process that renders it helpless for 24 hours and consumes a great deal of food and special ingredients, a cost totalling 200gp per character level. * Physical Surge (Ex): Once per day, the Eidolure can flood its false body with endorphins and performance-enhancing excretions, temporarily maximizing its physical ability. As an immediate action it may gain a +5 racial bonus to any one strength, dexterity, or constitution ability or skill check. At 8th level the Eidolure may use its physical surge twice per day, and at 16th level it may use it three times per day. * Valiant Pose (Ex): The Eidolure may lock its false body into a dramatic pose, enhancing its defensive ability but requiring full concentration. Entering its pose is a move action, and the Eidolure may not take any other physical actions until it ends the pose as a free action. While in its pose the Eidolure’s false body is completely motionless and increases its natural armor bonus to AC by +2. It also gains a +4 circumstance bonus to saves and CMD against effects that would trip or force the Eidolure to move. The Eidolure may use this ability at will. * Performer (Ex): Eidolures praise showmanship and train their false bodies to their physical peak to show off the best they can. They gain a +2 racial bonus to acrobatics checks and one perform check of their choice. That perform check becomes a class skill for the Eidolure. Once this choice is made it cannot be changed. Racial Items and Spells Fabulous Oil: When applied to an Eidolure, she is not restricted from taking physical actions while in Valiant Pose. In addition, you default natural armor bonus increases by +1. The oil must be worn for 24 hours before gaining benefits from it. The oil must be taken daily for the effect to take place. * Construction Requirements: DC 25 Craft (Alchemy) * Price: 75 GP per dose Seize the Moment: While in Valiant Pose, you further enhance the false body's defense abilities. You increase your natural armor bonus by +1 per 3 CL you possess (up to +5, in addition to the default +2). * School transmutation; Level wizard/sorcerer 5, summoner 4, bard 4, mesmerist 4 * Casting Time 1 standard action; Components V, S, M (pinch of glitter) * Range personal; Targets you; Duration 1 hour/level Credits Created by Sixminuteslate.